


【我宇】白熊

by butterflyonby



Category: allby
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 22:31:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18019670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butterflyonby/pseuds/butterflyonby





	【我宇】白熊

拍摄结束，摄影师匆匆离去交差，我把身边的几个助理也支了开来。小白还懒洋洋的躺在这只巨型大白熊上，我问他：“这熊舒服吗？”

小白藏在袖口里的手指冲我勾了勾，“过来坐坐试试？”

我欺身向前，不客气地把他死死的压在熊腿上，鼻尖相撞，额前的碎发轻撩着他的额头，他的目光开始紧张。

“你……你……你……”他突然结巴，仿佛意识到了我接下来想要做什么。

“我怎么样？”我笑问，贪婪地欣赏他有些失措的表情。

“哥哥你……”他恼火地低语道，动了动想要挣脱，但也只是做做样子。

“你舍不得挣脱是不是？”我凑近他的双唇，狠狠的深吻了起来。

“唔……唔唔……”他被我吻得喘不过气来。我的舌头用力地在他的领地里搜刮着，肆意掠夺了一阵以后，我又纠缠他的嫩舌。

我陪小可爱这两天出差，都没有好好亲热一番了。虽说今天晚上就能回家，但是很明显两个人都想对方想到不行，因为当我放开他时，他的脸红得发烫，看我的眼神也充满了欲望。

我不顾还在摄影棚内，决定先解决了生理需求再说。

我蹭着他的小脸儿，轻轻舔着他嘴角上的小痣，在此稍做停留，沿着他绷紧的脖子走了下来。他的头左右微摆，喉结也上下孱动着，被我戏弄到无处可逃的样子蛊惑着我，让我想凌虐他，狠狠地把他贯穿。

我迅速地掀开了他的白色线衣，没等他害羞的蜷起身子，我就张开嘴，尽情地享受起这道美味大餐来。我用嘴巴走遍他胸背，并大口呼吸着他身上的芬芳。把他翻转着压在身下，我伸手扯开了他的皮带，扒下他的裤子。

他跪趴在熊腿上着扭动着，佯装想要摆脱我，却不知这撩人动作激起了我多么大的性趣。我啪地猛拍了一下他臀部，雪白皮肤上的红肿印记让他一下子乖了下来。他也不扭动挣扎了，我清楚的看到他紧窄的臀由于兴奋而微微颤抖着。我笑了，双手拨开他的臀瓣，用手指轻轻略过他的菊穴，立刻惹的他一阵巨颤。我把头埋进他的双丘中，张嘴在他的嫩穴四周无所顾忌的啃咬起来，并时不时地用舌尖撩拨着他的菊门，期待它的绽放。

小白抱着大白熊的腿，把头埋在软趴趴的毛绒中，逐渐放松自己。我将早已发硬的肉棒顶上他的菊穴，硬生生地钻了进去。生机盎然的粗大肉棒挟着热情劈开那条干涩的甬道，开始一路冲撞。

“啊——”入耳是他埋在熊腿中却压制不住的凄惨的叫，我伏在他身上，扳过他的脸温柔的吻着，安慰着：“乖，过一会就好了……”他小眼红红的，委屈地看着我。“哥哥，你包里不是装着油油的吗？”

“包在车上，我没拿进来。”谁能想到这个大白熊可以临时当床用呢。我一边进出，一边舔着小白眼角的泪珠。“这些洗衣液也不能用啊。”

“小白，我好想你。”我真的好想他。刚才看他拍摄，我恨不得变作这个熊，让他躺在我的身上，在我怀中露出那些可爱的表情。我低声喃语，手向下探在他的两腿之间，握着他那疲软的肉芽熟练地揉搓起来。他被我揉弄的身体紧直，脸色渐渐忘却了痛苦，浮现出久违的放松与快乐。

看到他这诱人的模样，我一激动，停在他体内的肉棒猛地抽动……

“啊——”他又一声惨叫。  
不做润滑，让我的小可爱受苦了。我有些懊恼，但手上的速度却愈加的快了。伴随着逐渐升温的刺激感觉，我双腿顶着他的腿，腹部撞击着他的臀部，活塞运动也由于越来越顺畅而变得激烈。

“啊……啊……啊……”关不住的呻吟从他的口中倾泻而出，我听那声音越来越浪荡，明白他痛的同时，快乐开始渐渐占据上风。我用言语挑逗着他。  
“小白，你喜欢被我干，对不对？”  
“嗯嗯……我喜欢……我喜欢被哥哥干……”  
“看你浪的，流了好多水。”  
“嗯……啊……小穴好痒……哥哥……不要停……”  
小白一面浪叫，一面扭动腰肢，迎合我的动作。  
我突然拔出我的肉棒，小白连声哀求。“不要离开我啊哥哥，插我，我要你！”  
“我只是换个姿势，宝贝，转过来！”  
小白急忙翻身，倚靠在熊身上，并把自己修长的双腿掰拉起来，露出红红的后庭。这副景象实在是太刺激了。我与他面对面坐在熊腿上，把他的双腿扛在肩上，狠命冲了进去。显然这种看见对方的姿势给人更刺激的视觉冲击，我看到小白眼睛里映出我的影子，红艳艳的双唇发出勾人的叫床声，细细的手指划过我的胸前抱住我的后背，手指尖随着我的抽插一下一下地用力抓挠着我的后背，一道道红印怕是一时半会消不了了。我的手继续在小白的阴茎上撸动，小白继续不断地浪叫：“啊……啊……嗯……哥哥……操死我了……啊啊啊……好爽啊……啊啊啊啊啊啊啊”小白已经完全没有了刚才拍摄时帅气的样子，双眼迷离，荡妇一般淫乱地叫着，他越是这样我越干得性起。

上海的空气总是透着湿冷，在这激烈的运动下我早已浑身湿透，汗水浸满了全身。我抽出肉棒，呼哧呼哧地喘着粗气。小白看着我，将我拉到面前，让我倚坐在他刚才的位置，自己一个转身跨坐在我身上，将菊穴对准我一直怒挺的肉棒，吸着气缓缓坐了上去。他双手搂住我的脖子，将红唇凑了上来，与我的双唇摩擦着，自己上下做起了活塞运动。我用手握住小白的阴茎继续套弄着，前列腺液流得我身上到处都是。看着小白满足的样子，我心里由衷地感到一种两情相悦的幸福感。我双手托起他的屁股，坐着又开始狂干起来。我从未感到这么兴奋过，动作也越来越快。我的身体有节奏地撞击着小白的屁股。小白早已缴械投降，此时只有浪叫的份了。

“嗯嗯啊啊……啊啊……哥哥……我快不行了……放过我吧……呜呜呜……哥哥你好棒……要操死我了……啊啊啊……啊啊啊……” 

终于，我也忍不住低吼一声，稠密而滚烫的精液射满了他。我继续咬着小白胸口的茱萸细细品尝，慢慢的等待着分身的软化，直到它自然脱出，顺带拉了点夹杂着红丝的浊白，滴落在大白熊的腿上。

小白回过神来，嗔怒地冲我喊：“你居然在这个地方吃我？”  
我笑：“你邀请我过来‘做做’试试的啊。”看他楚楚可怜又羞又气的样子，我禁不住搂着他的裸体，玩弄着他的顶端还带着白浊的阴茎，咬着他的耳朵问他：“这只大白熊不错，咱家也放一只吧？”


End file.
